


Christmas is Alright (When I'm With You)

by fathomswritings



Series: Happy Holidays [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (sort of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, Happy Holidays 2018/2019, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Possessive Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathomswritings/pseuds/fathomswritings
Summary: Gavin Reed despises office parties. They’re always uncomfortable for almost everyone there, seeing people out of work attire, copious amounts of drama, built-up sexual tension, and dancing in that horrible,embarrassingway that people who can’t dance without some vodka shots in their system do. And Christmas parties are evenworsebecause, on top of all that, there are also seizure-inducing lights, the incessant ringing of bells, horrible Christmas music, and inevitably someone dressed as Santa boozing it up and sexually harassing anyone within arms reach.Only, this year, Nines will be attending.





	1. The Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> I've been writing up a storm for the past two or three days, so expect more holiday fics with your faves (bc honestly? I live for that shit). Sorry, _again_ , for barely updating my things. This month has been pretty crazy due to holiday shopping and Christmas and all of that Tumblr bullshit (btw, you can follow me at [fathoms-writings](https://fathoms-writings.tumblr.com))

Gavin Reed despises office parties. They’re always uncomfortable for almost everyone there, seeing people out of work attire, copious amounts of drama, built-up sexual tension, and dancing in that horrible, _embarrassing_  way that people who can’t dance without some vodka shots in their system do. And Christmas parties are even _worse_  because, on top of all that, there are also seizure-inducing lights, the incessant ringing of bells, horrible Christmas music, and inevitably someone dressed as Santa boozing it up and sexually harassing anyone within arms reach.

He remembers asking of the girls from HR about it a couple years back, wondering why they even throw these stupid Christmas galas, but she seemed to have been offended that he even asked and went on to spew some bullshit about ‘boosting moral’ and ‘promoting interpersonal relationships in the workplace’ and a whole lot of other garbage that he tuned out.

Basically, he learned that the parties were a waste of his fucking time, but that his attendance to them was _‘greatly encouraged.’_

It would explain why he is staying _here_ in some ballroom of a fancy hotel uptown a few days before Christmas Eve, dressed in a suit and an overtly festive tie. Gavin thinks of it as an eyesore, dark red with white stripes that resemble a candy cane. It had been a gag-gift from Tina, given to him after his second year working at the precinct.

Well, it definitely makes him want to gag.

Gavin sighs, taking a few steps away from one of the giant speakers playing Brenda Lee and leaning back against the wall right next to the huge Christmas tree. He sips back his champagne flute, trying his best to find something to do before he blows his fucking brains out of boredom. He doesn’t even know why he came. Doesn’t know why he let Tina talk him into this. There’s so much else he could be doing tonight.

“Gavin,” a voice calls out from somewhere off to his right, the only flicker of familiarity in this _shit-don’t-stink_ -filled ballroom. “Are you enjoying the party?”

The detective frowned, looking up to see Nines, his partner, staring at him with those steely grey eyes. “You mean this lame attempt at raising funds for the precinct? It’s a fucking _hoot_ ,” he grumbled, throwing the rest of his drink back in spite. His eyes returned to the android’s, a visibly forced smile dying on his face the second it had shown life.

“You’ve barely interacted with anyone here, Detective,” Nines remarked, “aside from the bartender,” he recited with painful truth. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“That’s a lie,” the brunet scoffed. “I’ve talked to Tina.”

“That was not what I meant,” the RK900 corrected disapprovingly, lifting one of his large hands to fix a stray hair from the slicked-back style Reed boasted on his head. “Just ― try and make some friends. Dance a little. It will not kill you.”

“I look like an idiot.” Gavin had tried to stand firm on keeping that aware between the two, motioning towards his attire, specifically the tie.

“ _That’s_ a lie,” Nines told him. “You look very handsome.”

The human rolled his eyes, taking in RK900 in his own attire. “Yeah, yeah. Get me another drink, would you?” he muttered, unable to tear his eyes away from the fully-black suit that clung to Nines’ robust figure. His body was perfect; even the blind could see that. The wool and cashmere blend hugged every sinful curve of the android’s chassis. Gavin was almost surprised that the entire room wasn’t watching Nines’ glorious ass bounce and sway as he paraded around the floor like some fucking showgirl.

Detective Reed definitely was.

The LED cycled yellow and quickly shifted to blue. Nines smiled at him, a teasing little smirk that Gavin knew meant he wasn’t going to get his way. He’d seen it enough times to know it exactly. “All right,” he confessed, putting his hand on Gavin’s shoulder to steer him off of the wall. “But I want to see you communicating with the other people here. Okay?”

“Yeah, fine. But you’re going to fuck up this stupid-ass suit if you keep ragdolling me.” Reed snapped.

Nines shook his head and smiled, turning without saying much else in retaliation. Detective Reed sighed, crossing his arms as the android was swallowed whole by the crowd. Reed may be a little ticked-off now, but it would subside within a few minutes. Nines wasn’t one he could be mad at for long. Especially with an ass like his.

Nonetheless, Gavin still felt cumbersome alone in a crowd of well-dressed assholes who seemed to enjoy Andy Williams a little _too_ much for his liking. He glanced around the large room, taking in the body count of those dumb enough to show and the others who were currently living out his dream of staying home. Majority of the precinct had decided to show up from what he could see. Person, Collins, Miller, Chen; Hell, even Anderson, and Connor. They were all there.

He occupied himself with that for a hot minute but quickly grew bored when little entertainment was brought forth from it. Shifting a little awkwardly, he glanced around, eager for something to lessen the amount of stupid he must look standing motionless in the middle of the room.

“Mr. Reed!” a melodic voice chimes from the crowd. “Mr. Reed, it is so nice to see you! I was just talking about you.”

Gavin takes a moment to steel himself and sends a quick prayer to whatever forces may be listening before he turns to find Jacqueline amidst a crowd of Gavin’s other coworkers. It isn’t difficult to do, given Jacqueline’s blue, flickering LED is shining like a beacon, so he makes his way over to her without looking _too_ beaten. She is talking to someone else, but her body barely shields the person from Gavin’s view.

“Jackie,” Detective Reed says when he reaches the shorter android, announcing his presence in the simplest way possible.

He pronounces her name like an American to try and get a rise, but she must see it as a term of endearment because she’s never corrected him on it. She tends to like Gavin—at least, not as much as she likes _Nines_ —but that doesn’t mean the reverse is also true. Gavin tends to try to keep their interactions as to-the-point as possible, most of the time avoiding them entirely, to more swiftly escape the heart-eyes she makes at him and his partner.

Nines, on the other hand, can’t _stop_ talking to her.

Jacqueline breaks off her conversation with the other employee and turns to Gavin with a smile so wide it screams hopeless crush, before slipping a hand to the back of the human’s shoulders only with a slight hardness to it. “I was just talking about the office Secret Santa. Why didn’t you sign up?”

Ah. So that’s what’s got Jacqueline’s panties in a twist. Didn’t get her chance to send him creepy love letters or a gift that read _‘I hope that you have a great holiday. Let’s get married.’_

Great.

"I wasn’t interested," Gavin replies easily, taking a more moderate attempt at conversation. She didn’t have to know about his holiday hatred. "When you’ve been working here as long as I have, these Christmas parties get old and repetitive. It’s just not my _thing_.”

"Oh," Jacqueline breathes out in return, taken aback by how it sounds coming from the human. "I see."

Reed hums absently in response. "Yeah."

Before he has the chance to work out a way to walk away from the female android, Nines arrives at his side with a glass of bubbling champagne and a wicked smirk. There's a determined set to his shoulders, and a matching glint in his eyes that easily draws Gavin in, entrances him. The detective's so focused on all of this that he almost misses RK900's statement altogether.

"You two look like you’re having fun."

Gavin swears his heart skips a beat. "What?"

“Having fun?” Nines quipped pleasantly, smiling when Gavin gave him a less-than-obvious side eye. “Like people are _supposed_ to be having at these events?”

The detective scoffs and shakes his head disapprovingly.

Somewhere in the room, someone calls out for the start of a dance when _Jingle Bell Rock_ starts to play over the speakers. Gavin winces at the announcement, figuring it to be yet another stupid thing that he'll be forced to participate in―like socializing. Which means he'll probably have to leave his goddamn drink.

The thought leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Odd though it may be, he finds himself reluctant to leave his android's side.

The ST300 turns her head towards Gavin, shooting him a smile. “Would you like to dance?”

Gavin’s mouth went dry. The dull sound of conversation rose up from around them, the air of the room a little too warm for his liking. “Oh, uh...” he hissed, running a hand through his hair only to realize that he would be messing up the gelled style. Fuck, that didn’t help things. “I’m not really a good dancer." he laughed falsely, avoiding looking directly into her hazel eyes. "Two left feet, y’know?”

The female android blinked up at him, innocent in all respects but for the fact that she looked a little torn up from the rejection. “That’s alright,” she said slowly, furrowing her brow as the LED on her temple turned yellow. “I completely understand.”

Instead of speaking up, Nines’ LED blinked red. He stared critically at Gavin and the human slowly lifted his head, raising a brow when Nines practically shot daggers. What was his problem? Yeah, he may have been an asshole for letting her down, but he didn’t need to _glower_ at him for fuck sakes. Jacqueline would _live_.

“Excuse me for a moment,” The taller android said quietly, snatching Jaqueline’s hand and slipping away before Gavin would realize that he’d been ditched. He turned and watched the two androids navigate the crowd, smiling and making pleasantries with the big-wig pricks who wanted to see the Detroit Police Department’s newest investigator.

Reed’s stomach dropped the moment Nines and Jacqueline disappeared out of sight. Fuck. He was such a fucking idiot. It wasn’t their first fight―far from it―but seeing Nines leave still left him with a bitter taste. _Shit_. He really made the bed this time.

Fuckng holiday parties.

He scanned the room as best he could, overly aware of how many people had shown up this early in the evening. Gavin tipped his drink back, sinking his teeth into his inner cheek when he saw how many people started to dance to Bobby Helms. Should he apologize? Go after Nines? Fuck, Gavin didn’t want to be alone in this hellscape. It was times like these that he wished to be socially inept at work.

Reed’s attention returned to the dance floor where Nines and Jacqueline had taken center stage. The two androids moved with ease, getting used to each other and the tempo. Before long, they were weaving a sensual web of fancy footwork, dazzling twirls, and caressing hands. If Gavin didn’t know for a fact that dancer was actually Nines, he would have assumed that Jacqueline was dancing with a different RK900 android.

Gavin’s eyes, alight with amazement, followed Nines’ graceful form across the dance floor and back again. The ballroom’s lights shown brightly, illuminating the android’s features. Cheery Christmas music reverberated around the room, drawing Gavin into a trance as he marveled at the sight before him. Nines not only had moves, but he also exuded sexual confidence that penetrated through the drove of people. Gavin knew he wasn’t the only person in the place captivated by the man with the completely fuckable ass and sinful goddamn lips.

He was rooted to the spot, his gaze locked onto Nines’ striking silver eyes.

The android’s left arm was wrapped low around his partner’s waist, settling in the small of her back, pushing her hips into his. His right arm skated over her shoulder blade and slowly inched up toward the back of her neck. The blood rushed to Gavin’s cheeks, perhaps a few other places, too. He didn’t want to watch, didn’t want to see Nines grinding up against _Jackie_ of all people, but he couldn’t look away.

Nines’ long, thin fingers toyed with the hairs at the base of her skull as he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered. Jacqueline practically melted in his arms. In one swift movement, he grabbed her leg just above her knee, pulled it up to his hip then turned them around, dipping her low to the shining floor. Somehow, he managed all that without taking his eyes off Gavin. Nines didn’t need his android abilities to read Reed’s vitals because right now, the detective is pretty sure the look on his face gave way to all the information his body had.

But in the end, Gavin Reed decided to say fuck it all. He downed the rest of his glass of bubbly alcohol, wishing the bite it held came from something a little stronger like whiskey instead of champagne. Well, overpriced white wine that was disguised as being fancier than it was. This had gone too far, and Nines was going to get the scolding of his life.

The detective suddenly pushed through the crowd without so much as a glance in any direction but theirs. He strode off in a huff, a beeline straight for the dance floor where Jacqueline was holding out her skinless hand to RK900 in an attempt at interfacing.

The male android’s eyes widened when Gavin stormed right up to them and snagged his hand before it could touch Jacqueline’s, tearing it away with a glare hot on his face. The female android couldn’t quite mask the utter shock that flickered across her face at that moment. Nines, on the other hand, just stared at Gavin stoically; wordless and still.

Gavin’s hiss cut through the crowd, “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

“Is it any of your concern, Detective Reed?” RK900 responded coolly, smirking with those fucking lips of his, not worrying about breaking the grip Gavin had on his arm. “Perhaps you should release me and return to the bar.”

The brunet tugged furiously, growling at the android and dragging him across the floor. Many people stared, shocked at the actions that were taking place before them, something they weren’t used to since it wasn’t anything boring like boating or golf. From the way Gavin had been leering the android all night must have given them a damn clue to what ticked him off about the situation.

They made it towards the outside of the gathering before RK900 yanked back

“You are being thoroughly unprofessional,” Nines reported in his cool, collected voice. Gavin silently fumed, ignoring the looks he was receiving. People were bound to talk about this. Fuck them. Fuck them all. “Do you have a problem with me being around Jacqueline? If so, I would ask you kindly to figure it out yourself before you cause a scene like that again.”

“If that is what you think this is about,” Gavin let out a snort of laughter. “Then you’re _really_ fucking mistaken.”

A shift in the air shot through the room. Nines practically pinned the brunet to the spot, towering over him with those cold, grey eyes. “Gavin,” the android said in a silky, low voice, “you could have just _talked_ to me.”

And Gavin―poor, helpless Gavin―still couldn’t move when Nines wrapped his arm around the human’s waist, his other tangling in the festive candy cane tie fastened tightly around his neck, pressed his lips to his ear and whispered: “Do you want to dance with me, Detective?”


	2. The Christmas Afterparty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top five things I'm good at:  
> 5.  
> 4.  
> 3.  
> 2.  
> 1\. forgetting that I have to follow deadlines
> 
> anyways, here's your smut.

Gavin had grabbed Nines hard enough that his fingernails had left imprints in the smooth texture of his pale, freckled hips. The android struggled against him, to try and strip away his black dress shirt, but to little avail; Gavin would establish when Nines could take his clothes off.

RK900 whimpered softly when he was shoved flat against the wall of his bedroom, tiny snowflakes falling from their clothes at the action, the human’s biting kiss nibbling on his lips, leaving them plump and flushed a barely-there blue. Tiny snowflakes from outside fell from their clothes at the action. A soft moan escaped the android, breathy and hot and shooting straight to Gavin’s hardening cock. He could protest and beg all he liked because this wasn’t going to be some cute, vanilla lovemaking.

It was going to be a hard and absolutely filthy fuck.

Nines, with his sheer height alone, could completely flip this scene in a total three-sixty, Gavin knew that, but if the android was down to do anything it was to get someone balls-deep into his ass.

A photograph rattled in its frame on the wall when Gavin shoved him again. The brunet was tearing at the android’s clothing, casting them onto the hardwood floors and groping every inch of plush skin in his reach. Nines was breathless, a lusty, hot mess as Reed wrenched his suit shirt up and over his head, throwing it aside and dragging him by the arm to his bed. He sucked in a breath, just before the detective was back on top of him, holding him down into the mattress and clawing up his chest.

“Gavin,” he gasped, between frantic kisses.

“Quiet.” Detective Reed demanded.

Nines’ bluish-grey eyes rolled to the back of his skull as the human sank a bite deep into his collarbone. He damn near broke skin too, and he tasted the vague beginnings of the foreign substance on the tip of his tongue. The human sucked and nibbled hungrily at that spot, before sliding lower, flicking his tongue playfully over a rosy, peaked nipple.

RK900 was practically vibrating, now. He was the proverbial putty in Gavin’s hands, free for him to toy with as he desired. Nines unbuckled the man’s belt with long and slender fingers, unbuttoning Reed’s slacks and yanking them down his shorter legs. His cock was aching so hard, he didn’t care if he came off as desperate, and neither did Nines.

“Gav, please, just…” The male android practically begged, rucking his partner’s underwear down his thighs, letting his cock spring free.

The detective pulled off Nines remaining clothes, glad that he was now rid of them once and for all. If he had it his own way, Gavin would probably never let his android wear clothes. It was a shame to cover that perfectly sculpted body that CyberLife worked so hard on. That and Nines’ ass was the object of Gavin’s affections, something worth worshipping.

Yeah, Gavin would definitely make a shrine dedicated to RK900’s fucking sinful ass.

Nines’s body was so hot and so hard, Gavin could never find the right word that would do it justice. He licked a long, bold, and wet stripe up his chest, the deviant shaking at his very touch. December was a busy month. He’d been deprived, as Gavin had been, for nearly three weeks. Starved of each other's touch, kissing one another, and lying together until the sun bled through their curtains late in the morning.

Though Gavin was virtually unstoppable at this point; he had the time and will to get through their _‘holiday_ dryspell.’ He ground against Nines’ front again, the man bucking his hips in response as he groaned at the weight of Reed’s own. RK900’s flushed, beautiful body was lying underneath his, the brunet basking the feeling of being able to linger his hands over that hot, velvety skin and call it his.

“I missed this.” Gavin finally mustered.

“Me too.” Nines purred, the detective trailing a path up his chest, kissing with a fervor he probably hadn’t felt in a long time. His bottom lip caught on his partner’s pert nipple, and he let a little flick of his tongue drive the machine up a wall.

“Dammit, you’re doing this―”

“On purpose?” the brunet smirked, “Well, this is what bad boys get.”

Nines wiggled and whined beneath him. Their naked, shaking, blazing figures were slotting and grinding perfectly together. He knew his human wanted to punish him. And Gavin loved to tease, especially if it meant winding the taller of the two into a tight little coil that begged to be undone.

“You like playing little games like this, huh?” the detective questioned, tilting his head and letting the hand that was on Nines’ side drift up. “Making me jealous?”

Reed’s hand ghosted over his partner’s neck and Nines’ breath hitched. “You’re so fucking desperate, aren’t you?”

RK900 could tell that Gavin wanted an answer for that one, and he did his best to nod. The brunet’s grip tightened just slightly on his neck.

“Use your words, baby,” Gavin soothed. Nines licked his lips and took a breath.

“Yes,” he managed. The shorter man grinned softly.

“You love being such a tease, don’t you?” he asked quietly. Nines hesitated when Gavin’s grip tightened on his throat until his fingers were digging into the skin of his throat quite harshly, though Nines didn’t need to breathe. When the android swallowed, Gavin could feel his Adam’s apple quiver underneath his palm.

Nines’ cobalt blush darkened, and though he didn’t reply, his human didn’t quite mind. “You love to sweet talk people, right? I bet you sweet talked Jacqueline until she had that huge crush on you,” he went on.

The android opened his mouth to protest at that one but Reed shot him a warning look and RK900 closed his mouth. “That mouth of yours does a lot of talking, Nines, but you know that that’s not what it’s made for,” The brunet went on, eyebrow pointed. RK900 swallowed thickly, nodding as he caught on to where the detective was going.

“That pretty mouth of yours has to be put to some good use, babe. You need to be taught a lesson,” Gavin sighed. Nines repositioned slightly, his cock filling out even more at his human’s voice, at the implication of what was about to come. Gavin’s eyes turned fiery, set on his android’s face as his thumb traced over his partner’s plump bottom lip. “You want my cock, Nines?”

“Yes,” RK900 answered without pause. Detective Reed smirked, wicked and knowing and way too hot.

“Hm, I’m not so sure you deserve it,” Gavin went on.

Nines’ eyes continued to follow the human’s hands and their movements as he began to stroke over his human’s cock, but the android was rudely interrupted. “Look up here, babe,” Gavin said smoothly, coaxing Nines to keep his grey eyes on his own. His LED flickered yellow and Reed just chuckled. “You could change my mind, however,” he soothed as one hand came out and cupped a pale cheek before weaving through his coffee brown hair.

The android leaned into the touch, still doing his best to do as instructed: _keep eye contact with Gavin._

The detective's face softened as he raked his fingers through Nines’ locks once more. “Will you let me play rough with you, baby? Use your mouth as a pretty little hole for my cock?”

Nines nodded simply in reply, his systems heating up at the thought, at the images Gavin’s words brought to mind. The detective smiled and threaded his fingers through the strands at the back of his partner’s neck, angling his head back just the tiniest amount.

“Open wide, babe,” he ordered, his tone soft even though his grip on Nines’ hair was definitely there. RK900 immediately opened his mouth, glancing down and watching Detective Reed steer his cock into his mouth with a shaky groan.

The tight and wet heat that enveloped the human was far too pleasurable. Gavin slid in easy and only slightly until the head of his cock was bumping the back of Nines’ throat. This was something he would never tire of―having this hot, sexy-piece-of-ass android who would work his cock like his life depended on it. He wanted to thank whatever entity planted the seed in his brother’s brain for creating him in the first place.

Gavin took a second to breathe, tilting his head back and letting out a warm puff of air. It only fueled the burning fire that Nines was sitting there, still as ever and seemingly eager for more, like waiting for a command. Reed halted for a few seconds before looking back down at Nines, whose icy eyes were blown wide with lust.

Detective Reed smiled as he pushed in all the way in, feeling Nines’ throat flutter around him as his nose slowly found itself buried in coarse brown curls. RK900 looked up at his human almost pleadingly. Gavin looked back with something akin to predatory, even though a level of kindness had underlined it.

Gavin took a moment to collect himself, loosened his grip on Nines’ hair momentarily before returning it.

“Fuck, baby,” Gavin Reed huffed as he pulled out just the slightest and pushed back in, watching Nines swallow him down, obviously very focused and rather calm. “You don’t even see this as a punishment, huh?” The brunet continued on, pulling out again, this time pushing in a little deeper. “You like this too much,” Gavin grit out, his grip on Nines’ hair tightening, “fucking cockslut.”

The detective watched RK900 as his eyes shut, enamored with the way his lips were stretched around his dick, chasing that blue blush that spread down his neck. All of it only fueled Gavin to pick up a rhythm, to thrust harder.

Nines’ resolve slowly drifted away, noises starting to spill unbound from his lips, muffled little whimpers and moans and chokes that made for a blissful soundscape atop the short little grunts Detective Reed had barked out as his thrusts turned harsh, his hips snapping forwards relentlessly.

Gavin felt as though maybe he should be telling Nines about all those dirty thoughts that had been plaguing him during the Christmas gala, how amazing his ass looked and how fired up he got when the rich old guys would stare. How pissed he was that Jacqueline was touching something that belonged to _him_. But Gavin found that watching Nines suck his cock was entirely too enticing, that it stole all thoughts and words, plus his breath. Seeing the stoic RK900 at the end of the bed like that, watching his prick be engulfed by those lips, it was all enough to make Gavin want to cum on his face, mark his _territory_ , let every single asshole at that stupid fucking gala know Nines was his and his _only_.

Stray tears had gathered in the corners of the android’s eyes. The same tears that stained his cheeks when Gavin fucked him just right. The tears that pooled when Gavin ate him out. The tears that flowed when Gavin would lick his cock exactly the way he likes. Those were those tears that announced that Nines was enjoying things far more than any android should be.

Reed pulled out just in time, and Nines whimpered at the loss.

“Ass up, all fours,” The human ordered. Gavin rounded the corner of the bed and undid the knot on his festive tie, the one the resembled a candy cane, and pulled it all the way off. Nines saw the material in hand, holding his wrists up to the bed frame as he allowed his chest to dip into the bedsheets.

Gavin tied Nines’ wrists carefully and securely, having done it enough times to know how to keep RK900 in place but not cut off any circulation to his internals. He tore away to let his eyes rove over his partner, from his ass that was stuck up in the air, down his bowed back, his muscular arms, his wrists that had been tied safely.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Reed murmured, scraping a nail down Nines’ spine, watching goosebumps rise in its wake. “Bet this is exactly what you wanted, to be tied up with that pretty little ass in the air.”

Gavin gave Nines’ ass a firm little swat and he jumped, a quiet yelp falling from his lips at the surprise contact.

Sometimes, when Gavin got angry with him, or when RK900 misbehaved, Gavin didn’t let it out in a fit of rage, he didn’t assert his dominance blatantly like he did at the beginning of their relationship. It showed in the way he wrapped his hand around Nines’ throat, the way he had growled absolute filth in his ear yet still managed a way to make it sexy and loving. It was in the way his fingers stretched the android solidly and steadily, one added shortly after the other, each one amazing, each time teasing Nines’ prostate to the point where he felt like his systems would combust into flames. Gavin’s motives weren’t to completely dominate his partner with intimidation, not even close, his motive was to tear him apart slowly and effectively.

The hits continued, each one different, each one offering a different type of pain that had Nines whining and whimpering into the sheets. Detective Reed’s swats were relentless, ricocheting inside of him and sending jolts to the android’s prostate every now and again, effortlessly gaining moans from him. Gavin watched as RK900’s ass shifted to a blue hue, turning darker with every powerful hit and it only made the brunet harder, his cock aching, heavy and leaking between his legs, behind the legs that were spread just for him. The position was starting to become harder to maintain than it had been originally for the grey-eyed android. Nines’ long arms strained against the headboard, his wrists staying put no matter how much he thrashed.

Tears began to prick once more at Nines’ eyes, again, not because he was upset or in too much pain, but because everything was just so overwhelming. With each hit of Gavin’s hand, the slap would echo, drawing even louder cries from RK900 as time went on.

“Gav, please,” Nines finally choked out when everything felt like too much, when he felt like he was about to bite that bullet. Reed’s hand never hesitated, even as his ass turned a pretty shade of azure, and a tear cascaded down Nines’ face.

“Please what, baby?” The detective asked, and even though his voice was silky, he could hear some ragged breaths breaking it up.

“Fuck me, Gavin... please, _please_ ,” RK900 whined, wrists wriggling, hips bucking for friction.

“You think I spanked you hard enough to teach you something? You think you know what will happen to you the next time you act like a fucking cockslut?” Gavin asked, tone darkening.

Nines nodded vigorously, almost before the brunet could finish talking. “Yes, _yes_ , I’ve learned my lesson, I promise,” the android breathed out, trying his best not to squirm, which was proving to be a rather difficult feat. “I just need you inside of me,”

There was another pause before the human let go if his hip, the room going totally silent as his ass practically vibrated with pain. Nines sighed in relief, shifting his position on the bed, trying to find some source of comfort, his cock throbbing at this point.

RK900’s stomach flopped as he heard the distinct and clear sound of a cap opening. Gavin trickled the lubricant over his palm, rolling it around lazily over the calloused digits. Nines watched the seconds tick by on his internal clock and waited until a cool, slick finger was pressed to his rim. He couldn’t help but whine as Gavin went on and slid that one thick digit in to slowly open him up with a powerful sort of tenderness that surprised him.

Nines was holding back whimpers by the time Reed got a second finger in. There was a little bit of a sting when he scissored them, but Nines wasn’t complaining. His only complaint was that his cock was hard and leaking and there was no way for him to get any friction for it. That, and Gavin was going agonizingly slow.

The android saw no justice in complaining about it, however, he only relished in the stretch, in the way that he felt when Gavin’s knuckles were buried deep in his ass.

Finally, Gavin’s fingers were removed leaving Nines feeling empty and very upset. He let out a meager sounding whine, and Gavin laughed hotly from behind him, causing Nines’ blush to only deepen.

Nines was still overstimulated, static shooting to every nerve, but even then he could hear something in Gavin’s tone, something like slight desperation. “You best not do it again, baby,” the human began, lining his cock up with Nines’ hole. “Next time I might just bring out the whip.”

And with no warning, Gavin sheathed into Nines, bottomed out in one smooth thrust, hissing at the constriction as Nines gaped at the suddenness of the movement.

The feeling of being full washed over RK900 and make his systems heat even more. He took a few shaky deep breaths and closed his eyes as he felt Gavin circling his hips behind him, likely trying to adjust to the feeling.

“God, you’re fucking tight,” Gavin ground out, and Nines bit his lip in attempts to hold back a piteous moan that was begging to slip out. He was still trying to hold that in when again, without caution, Gavin pulled out and slammed right back in, burying himself to the hilt.

“ _Gavin!_ ” RK900 gasped, his exclamation dissolving into a shaky moan. Reed grinned at that and pulled out once more, hips snapping forwards and eliciting a beautiful cry from his android.

Gavin found a rhythm after that as he let his hands wander, smooth up Nines’ freckled thighs, over his ass, down his lower back. His hips rolled forward forcefully as he went along with Nines crying out all prettily from underneath him.

The android was shaking and whimpering, body jostling with each powerful push from his partner, tied hands clinging to the headboard until his fingers blanched white. Gavin was moaning behind him, spearing him on his cock in each snap of his hips. He felt Nines’ body, piping hot and trembling with ecstasy beneath his own, the tight clench of his ass so sweet around his cock. Gavin bent down and nipped at Nines’ ear, hands squeezing and scraping the places that drove him wild.

Panting, fucking hard and rough into RK900’s wet heat, Gavin smirked. “You love this,”

Nines released an outright moan, slapping the headboard as Gavin delivered a particularly hard thrust. Gavin shivered hard as the leaking head of his cock rubbed over the android’s sweet spot, RK900’s toes curling and his ass pushing back onto him for more.

“You love being my little fucking whore.”

“Gavin, please…” Nines was pleading, his strong chassis dominated by the detective’s wanton need. He threw his head back in a gasp, Gavin knotting his fingers into that smooth, coffee-brown hair.

Nines’ pleas would buy him no mercy. No, this was just beginning.

His thrusts became deeper, longer, driving in and out with enough force that it caused the mattress to heave. RK900’s choked cries were strained, mewling little things, just taking Detective Reed’s hard, thick cock without question. Nines’ silver eyes scrunched shut, and he was soon pushing back on every thrust, getting the fullest impact of Gavin’s determination.

“Gavin― _Oh, fuck_ , please! _Please_ , just…” he let his words evaporate into a crescendo of throaty whines, holding onto the headboard and using it as an anchor to push back harder.

“Want more?” Gavin groaned.

The headboard was thumping loudly against the wall, scratching off the white paint in chips each time Gavin speared into Nines again. Reed felt that hot, perfect pressure in his stomach, but he couldn’t make this go on forever.

His arm wrapped around RK900’s front, finding the man’s neglected cock, so thick and hard that it jumped at his touch. Gavin was short of breath, but still fucking with all vigor left in him. Fucking Nines was like driving his cock into a furnace, and he knew that he couldn’t contain himself at the feeling.

Gavin licked at the crevice his neck and shoulder, rewarded with a hard clench and full-body shudder from his partner. He lapped his tongue over his nape and his neck as much as he liked, pulling the android back and upwards so he was now almost in his lap, throat bent back for Gavin to bite and suck at. Detective Reed clutched him possessively to his chest, stroking Nines’ cock in time with his thrusts.

“Oh, _Gav_ , fuck! I―” his partner was panting, riding his cock with a need and fervent desire he hadn’t been able to unleash. He swallowed hard, mesmerized by the human’s ability to bend him at his will. RK900 curving his back into an arch was sending shockwaves throughout his systems.

The detective’s hands scraped down Nines’ back, along the taut curve of his spine and over muscles that bunched and squeezed on each rut. Gavin sank his teeth into his pale neck, suckling at the tender flesh, drinking in the tiny noises he made. His android’s back felt perfect against his chest, his shoulders trembling with the force of his arousal.

Gavin kept jacking his dick until his palm was slick with precome, and Nines’ balls were drawn up tight. His partner’s legs squirmed on the bed, helping him push back onto Gavin’s hard, ample cock.

The brunet pulled back on his android’s hair, “There’s a lesson you need to learn, baby, and that lesson is that you’re fucking mine. You’re _mine_ , Nines, and no one else is gonna lay a fucking hand on you,” Gavin growled low in his ear.

Nines’ hands clenched and unclenched where they were tied to the headboard. He could nearly hear the thirium in his body pumping to his vitals. It only got worse when Gavin’s thrusts angled in just the right way that the tip of his cock nailed Nines’ prostate straight on.

RK900 let out a noise that the detective knew the neighbors had to have heard, and at that, he also knew what he had just done.

“Oh, did I hit your sweet spot?” Gavin asked, smirking, relentless with his thrusts, watching Nines practically writhe beneath him.

“ _Yes_ , oh fuck… _oh_ , yes, _Gavin, please_ ,” the grey-eyed android panted, his breaths ragged. Gavin Reed smirked even more, and he could tell just Nines’ was close, and he would have to admit that he was close himself.

Gavin leaned him over just the slightest, slid his hand down his pale, freckled back. He let his fingers tangle in Nines’ hair and he tugged causing the RK900 model’s back to arch miraculously, a choked noise falling from his open lips.

“Fuck yeah… you gonna cum on my cock, Nines?” Detective Reed asked, his other hand gripping the android’s hip, fingers digging in hard enough to disable the skin there in tiny patches.

“ _Yes_ ,” Nines cried as he felt his whole body strain at his current position, as he felt his circuits coming alive with static, his white chassis appearing beneath any spot their skin touched.

“Such a fucking slut for it,” Gavin growled, digging his scarred nose into the android’s soft hair. “Like a bitch in heat,” Reed went on.

That had Nines on the knife’s edge, those words being spat in his face on top of everything else, on top of Gavin gripping him tight, on top of Gavin fisting his hair, fucking the life out of him. It was all building and building in a glorious arc that Nines knew would be all too good.

“Gavin, please, _please,_ ” RK900 keened loudly as a few tears dribbled down his blue-flushed cheeks. He couldn’t help it, it just felt so fucking _good_.

Nines’ body was hard and ready to burst into orgasm at any moment. His vision was going on the fritz, hips punching forward at a fast, rough tempo that was almost punishing. Gavin’s arms tightened around his waist, the android throwing his head back and exposing his throat like a wild animal, voice like sandpaper as he let out a long, deep moan. Gavin was fucking right over his sweet spot, his dick jutting against his prostate over and over, driving him to insanity.

“You’re _mine,_ baby.”

All of a sudden, Nines' nerves lit up, a white hot rush of pleasure coursing through him in a cresting tidal wave that ebbed and flowed as his cock pulsed and a cry of Gavin’s name slipped through the mess of babble coming from his lips.

Reed only had to give a few more thrusts after that because when the android came, he clenched around Gavin so tight that he was seeing fucking stars and new constellations. The detective rode out his own orgasm, hips stuttering into the pliant android who was panting underneath him like he had just resurfaced from drowning.

The two came down together simultaneously, and Gavin gave a moment’s pause before he slowly pulled out of his partner, soothing a hand over RK900’s hip. Detective Reed took a deep breath and started up crawling to the head of the bed to undo Nines’ wrists from their festive bonds.

“You good, baby?” Gavin asked softly, brushing a hand over his android’s side before working on the skilled knot made from his tie.

“Yeah,” RK900 began breathlessly, slowly rolling over to his side and immediately going to rub at his wrists to get the circulation going. “I’m a little surprised we lasted that long,” he went on, flopping onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. Gavin sat back on the bed and gaped at Nines.

“Oh, so you’re already looking for more punishment?” the brunet asked, shifting the pillows around.

“Not necessarily, but, I wouldn’t exactly be opposed to the idea,” Nines told Gavin. The human huffed a breath of laughter.

“You are _such_ a masochist,” he grumbled, and Nines couldn’t help but smile knowingly.

“I’m not a masochist, I just enjoy it when you lose control like that,” Nines clarified, grabbing a stray shirt to wipe away the cum on his chest and ass.

“You know you don’t have to tease me to get it, right?” Gavin said, trailing a hand up and down his partner’s perfectly crafted skin, watching as his blush dissipated into a more natural hue.

“I know,” RK900 sighed. “But it’s a lot more fun that way,” he went on with a devious grin. The android smirked and kissed his cheek before pulling away. “Merry Christmas, Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes you guys, I really wanted to write bottom!Nines bc its some of the absolute best shit in the world (sorry if it isn't your forte). If I missed anything in the tags please let me know.
> 
> If you enjoyed this work please feel free to comment and leave kudos. I love seeing and hearing your guys' feedback!


End file.
